


The Passenger

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Devon could have been an amazing character, F/M, I have issues, I wrote this a long time ago, Mentions of canon character death, Spoils for Season Crap...I mean 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: He caught her crying in the hallway outside of One’s room. It was silly. Embarrassing even. Five had been so determined to show her crew she had grown up. That she belonged with them. That she was strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old files trying to find something that sparked my interests and realized this fic was ready to be posted. 
> 
> I still have issues.

He caught her crying in the hallway outside of One’s room. It was silly. Embarrassing even. Five had been so determined to show her crew she had grown up. That she belonged with them. That she was strong. 

“Hey.” Devon glanced up and down the hall as he slowly approached her. Five wondered as she brushed away the tears whether he was looking for help or looking for a way to escape. Devon looked uncomfortable, yet endearingly concerned. It was kind of adorable. “Are you okay?” He asked carefully. 

“I’m fine.” Five sniffled unconvincingly and looked away. Her arms wrapped around her legs, knees drawn up to her chest as she waited for him to leave. He didn’t. She heard him slowly move closer, lean against the wall next to her and slide down. 

“I’m glad it all worked out.” Devon offered conversationally. 

“What?” Five looked at him. Confused. 

“The – um.” Devon blinked and stammered. “The whole your crew going crazy and trying to kill us thing? I’m glad they didn’t. And I’m glad we didn’t kill them.” 

“Oh.” Five shook her head and looked at the wall across from them. “That.” 

They fell into an awkward silence. Or awkward because Five wanted Devon to take the hint and leave. 

“It must have been hard.” Devon spoke up. The sound of his voice was a mixture of soothing and extremely irritating. 

“It wasn’t the first time we’ve all turned on one another.” Five said bitterly. “It’s over. Please drop it.” 

Devon made an interesting noise, but Five refused to look at him. 

“That’s not why you’re upset, is it?” He asked after a few long moments of thin silence. “Is it your friend? The one who, uh, died?” 

Five closed her eyes and brushed away the fresh tears that squeezed out from under her eyelashes. “One. We called him One. So don’t say ‘the one who died’ – its mean.” 

“Oh.” Devon inhaled and sighed in a regretful way that made Five regret snapping at him. “I’m sorry.” He breathed and then shifted, probably to leave, but for whatever reason Five reached out her hand and stopped him. 

“You can stay.” She sniffled again and whipped a few more tears away as she looked back into his blue eyes. They were kind. Like One’s had been, if she overlooked the color. It hurt to be near him in that sense. It hurt to be reminded of One. No one else would talk about him. Two and Three had decided to forget he ever existed. Maybe it would be easier if Five did the same. She glanced at Devon and sighed. “I’m sorry, about earlier. Not trusting you.” 

Devon smiled. It was a sad, small little thing. “I’m just a passenger you picked up from prison. Maximum security prison. You have no obligation to trust me. If I were you, I probably wouldn’t trust me.” 

“You,” Five frowned and studied the doctor’s face as she considered how to phrase her question. “How did you, I mean, you seem a little too nice to end up where you were.” 

Devon looked away, eyes filled with what Five was sure was shame. 

“I’m not a good guy. I – did things I’m not proud of. I probably should have stayed where I was. I was doing some good there. Of course, not everyone liked that I was given – privileges. The only reason why I had them was because I have medical training.” Devon sighed and glanced at his hands. Slowly he rubbed them together. Brushing off dirt only he could see. “I used to be a good person. I still don’t know how or when it all went wrong.” 

Five realized she probably shouldn’t believe him, but for some reason she did. He seemed broken. 

“You could start over.” Five suggested. “We – my crew was given a second chance, in a way. They reinvented themselves. You could do that too.” 

“Wipe my memory?” Devon looked hopefully and suddenly Five felt sick to her stomach and wasn’t sure why. “I thought about it, the first night after we escaped. I wanted to ask, but everyone was still processing things. No one really trusted anyone. Not really.” He admitted. “And now I know I can’t. It would be so much easier – not to have these memories, but, I won’t take the easy way out. I escaped prison, but that doesn’t mean I don’t deserve to be punished for what I did.” 

Five had to bite her tongue in order not to ask what he had done. It was clear that he regretted it. He had escaped one prison, but he was still trapped behind the walls of his own making. The self hate dripped off each of his words when he claimed he deserved to be punished. Five was starting to believe he might not deserve as much as he thought he did.

**Author's Note:**

> For a moment there I thought I was going to ship Five and Devon forever...but shit happens. Apparently I still have lingering anger issues...then again I am a redhead. 
> 
> Still...I thought I'd post this one in case anyone wanted to read it ^^


End file.
